


Smutember 2018 Mutual Masturbation

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nudity, Orgasm, Simultaneous Orgasm, Vaginal Fingering, Wendip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Wendy teaches Dipper something. Written for smutmber for tumblr





	Smutember 2018 Mutual Masturbation

Wendy starred as Dipper awkwardly pulled down his pants. He stiff cock drew her attention. “Glad to see that your Dipper isn’t so little.” She said with a sly smile. She sat down next to him. She calmly unbuttoned her jeans and swiftly pulled them down. Her wet sex shone through her thick red pubic hair.

“Um, how do I…?”

“Here,” Wendy guided Dipper’s hand into her vagina. “Now gentle message the walls.” Dipper followed his girlfriend’s instructions. Wendy meanwhile began to pump’s Dipper long, hard shaft.

“Now, put your thumb onto my clint and gently swirl it around.” Dipper obeyed. The lumberjill’s breathing became hard and rhythmic. Meanwhile her pumping of Dipper’s dick got faster and faster. Wendy felt herself climax; she squeezed Dipper’s dick.

Dipper found himself cumming too, hot semen pouring down Wendy’s hand. Dipper’s own hand was covered with Wendy’s fluids.

The two caught their breaths. “Shit dude.”


End file.
